


Not the Whole World

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quandary involving engagement necklaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Whole World

Snow has a quandary.

Nothing seems special enough. This is their future he’s thinking about, and he’s only going to get the opportunity to propose once, so it’s got to be right. It has to somehow represent the promise of everything he’s going to give her during their lives together. It’s a lot to ask from a little piece of jewelry.

He despairs—or rather as close to despairs as he’s capable—of ever finding just the right engagement gift, and just like that an obvious thought occurs to him. He’s been looking in ordinary stores along the boardwalk; how can he possibly expect to find the right gift there?

He takes a walk along the main way, keeping a look out for what he needs. A glint of pure sunlight catches his eyes, and their source, two sculptures waving on a string call out to him. They’re identical—spheres on-top of spiraled pedestals and capped with tiny crystals.

“So, what’s it supposed to be?”

The metalsmith, who reminds Snow a bit of an almost forgotten grandmother, squints at the hanging pendants. “It’s a vision of Cocoon.” She removes the charms and offers them to Snow.

Snow looks at the matching charms side-by-side in his hand and holds one up to the sky. The sunlight gleams off the mythril curve of the top sphere. A vision of Cocoon, huh? He considers. It’s not the whole world exactly, but it’s a start, and he’s got the rest of their lives to give her the rest of it.

“I’ll take ‘em. And two engagement chains.”

Quandry solved.


End file.
